Hydrocarbon power plants are a commonly used form of electrical energy production. However, the environmental impacts of these power plants have been questioned repeatedly. In the process of generating electricity, the power plants release exhaust gas that is harmful to the environment where the exhaust gas accelerates the air pollution process. It is also known that an adequate supply of oxygen in the air is essential for survival. However, the exhaust gas rapidly increases the carbon dioxide concentration in the atmosphere, leading to global warming and ocean acidification as the carbon dioxide dissolves in water to form carbonic acid.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a system which can simultaneously reduce the amount of hydrocarbon per watt and improve the air quality while generating electrical power. More specifically, the present invention utilizes an artificial gravity enhance separator (AGES) unit, a particulate acquisition tower (PAT) unit, a carbon dioxide precipitator (CAP) unit, a clean air turbine (CAT) unit and at least one lift tower so that the present invention can efficiently function as a complete system. When exhaust gas is enters into the present invention, the exhaust gas is entered into the PAT unit, where the exhaust gas is mixed with fluids to lower the temperature. As the exhaust gas continues its assent the particles adhere to the fluid. The exhaust gas without particles exits from the PAT unit as the light weight partials flow out with the fluid at an upper location of the PAT unit while heavy particles flow out with the fluid at a bottom of the PAT unit. The fluid solution with mixed particles is placed into a rotating chamber of the AGES unit. The chamber's rotation creates centrifugal force separating the particles according to weight. After a time of rotation, the chambers valves expel heaviest particles first and then the lighter particles follow next. The exhaust gas without particles flows into a closed chamber of the CAP unit that surrenders different elements or compound with the correct pressure and temperature. More specifically the CAP unit separates carbon dioxide from other elements present in the exhaust gas without particles. The carbon dioxide turns into a liquid form while the remaining exhaust gas stays in a gas form. With different pressure and temperature in the CAP unit can separate and segregate many different elements and compounds. The liquid carbon dioxide is placed within the lift towers, where additional electricity is created by the placement of the carbon dioxide. The exhaust gas exit from the CAP unit is then circulated through the CAT unit as the exhaust gas is further purified while the exhaust heat can be incorporated into energy production. The purified gas is then able to generate additional power through the lift towers as the enclosed tower facilitates a cascade tower operation to maximize the power generation and further filter, separate or capture CO2 and or other compounds. With this process, the microorganisms contained within the lift tower are also able to benefit from the CO2 as the Lift Tower can further promote the plant growth in green house cultivating farms and reduce the CO2 to oxygen. Each unit of the present invention is able to operate as a system or can be paired with additional units to accommodate the environmental needs, functions or output requirements.